Not Everybody's Mad
by crayola7437
Summary: In a land of wonder was a mad, lonely man. All he wanted was to find her daughter and attend her tea parties. He filled with anger, waiting for the day he would find her, and the day he got his revenge on Regina. He sat and made hats only to be disappointed, until one day, he woke up in a strange bed, surrounded by unknown things. The curse had set in place. Will he get his kid?
1. I Finding the Way

**Hey my little Oncers! This chapter was written by my little Dallas. Her username is AnOfficialOncer on , so make sure to check her out! We are writing this story together. I'm writing all the Wonderland stuff, and she's writing the Storybrooke. It switches off after every chapter, so just for warning. She wrote the chapter, doesn't mean I didn't Jefferson-ify it. I love Jefferson, so I had to make it perfect, which it isn't. Hope you enjoy anyways. Vote, comment, favorite, and all that shit. Have fun reading!**

"No! No." I said, seeing Regina walking away with her father.

I couldn't hear anything anymore. I was too much in shock. All I knew was the Knave of Hearts' men was dragging me to his queen. The next thing I knew, the Queen of Hearts got her man to take an ax. When they were about to slice, I found myself sitting up, sweat falling down my forehead.

I looked down, not recognizing the soft felt I was covered in. Then, I looked up, and found myself in a strange room with pure white walls. I slowly took off the felt above me and walked over to the windows to see where I was. What I didn't see I couldn't believe.

I saw a town. I was out of Wonderland. With all the dreams I've ever had, this was probably the most cruel. I got out of Wonderland and I could see my daughter again, but it would be fake. When I wake up, I would realize that I didn't actually have my daughter beside me.

I pinched my upper arm to wake myself up before my dream makes my life more miserable. I closed my eyes and opened them again, finding myself the same place as I was before. This wasn't a dream. I could get my daughter back.

I ran to the first door I found and opened it, in hope it was the door to get out of here. When I looked at what was behind the door, I saw a bunch of dark clothing organized in a small room. I looked down to see what I was wearing, and quickly grabbed the first thing I could find.

I started to quickly dress into what I found and looked into a mirror I found in the room. I first looked into it, realizing it was a mirror, I touched it. My hand just went over the surface. I looked at myself, knowing something was missing, but not being able to know what it was. I looked in the mirror, scanning my body, finding what was missing, when I got to my neck. My scar was exposed. All my sorrow and pain showed on my skin.

I quickly got a scarf and put it on, hiding my scar from everyone. I ran past the mirror and opened the door next to it, revealing a staircase. I ran down the staircase, leading me to a room with a table and some shelves. I tried to find an exit through this maze.

I found myself running up and down stairs, trying to find myself out, when I found a door. I opened the door, revealing a forest. I ran down the staircase, and into the forest. I looked through the trees, trying to find any sight of a town. I ran, and after a while, started to walk through the forest. After a while of walking and running, I found the small little town. A town where everything was normal. A place that wasn't Wonderland. Nothing like Wonderland. Here, everything was dark and quiet. Wonderland was bright and loud. Wonderland was a horrible place to be locked in. It turned everyone mad.

I looked out, searching for the most expected place to find my Grace. I walked through the town, trying to blend in with everyone else going on with their lives. I recognized so many of them from Enchanted Forest, but no one seemed to realize they were somewhere else.

I kept looking at all the faces, trying to find Grace. For hours and hours, I would see faces and faces, none being Grace. I sat back in a bench, slouching and giving out a loud sigh. Right when my hopes were gone, I heard a loud groan behind me. I looked behind me, seeing a long yellow vehicle, stopping. Time started to slow, and I saw my Grace. I stared at her, waiting for her to see me.

"Grace." I said, with my voice cracking a bit.

Grace turned around, seeing me, but just turned back around. Her soft milk chocolate hair, spinning as she turned her head away from me. Her turning her head back at the yellow vehicle, and seeing some girls walking out. Grace ran towards them and hugged them, smiling. My Grace didn't know who I was. I started to follow them, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Who is that, Paige." said one of the girls.

"No idea. I think he knows me though." Grace said in a scared tone.

I stopped in my tracks. My Grace thought her name was Paige. Why does she not remember who I am? Why does she not remember who she is? So many questions were running through my head, and I had to find a way to get them out.

I started to walk around the streets with tears filling up in my eyes. I looked up slightly, seeing a sign saying "Granny's B&B". Not knowing it, and not having anything better to do, I walked in, finding myself in a room filled with tables and people sitting at the tables. I didn't know what to do, so I sat at the tall chairs next to the counter.

A pretty black haired girl with bright red highlights walked up to me saying, "Hi there!"smiling, showing off her bright red lips.

"Umm, Hello." I said, looking up into her hazel eyes.

"What would you like today?" she asked, breaking the eye contact by reaching for a small notebook and pen.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Well, I mean what would you like to order?" she asked, looking at me as if I was mad. She pointed to something that looked like a book, but was far too thin to be one. I grabbed one and opened it. What it read was a list of food and some pictures.

"Um, I'm not quite hungry. Can you, perhaps, tell me who runs this land?" I asked.

"Duh. Mayor Regina. Where've you been?" she said in a laugh, as she walked away.

I stepped out of the diner, to find myself in the same, yet unrecognizable, streets and moving vehicles with dark steam coming from the back of them. I started to walk the streets, almost getting hit by one of the vehicles.

I walked and walked, finding myself at a large white house. Almost the size of the one I found myself this morning, maybe even bigger. I stared at it, finding a figure in front of me. A woman with dark eyes, reminding me of my Grace never becoming mine. A woman with dark black hair, almost shoulder-length. A woman with dark red lips, and black felt wrapping around her. Regina.

"Hello, Jefferson." she said, standing in front of me.

**Dedication to ALL YOU BITCHES!**


	2. II She Came

I woke up from a deep sleep, once again. I put my hands up my neck, feeling rough felt covering the scar. The scar that will always remind me of my sorrow. The scar that will mark me forever. I thought back to the moment it happened. The beheading.

"Hatter?" I heard a voice say outside, making my thoughts of the beheading go away.

"My name is Jefferson." I said, as I always do.

"I'm sorry mister. Someone told me your name was Mad Hatter." said a girl who came towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling like that stupid caterpillar.

"I'm not exactly sure." she said with a smile.

"Don't blame you. Wonderland can get to your head." I said, looking down at my felt and sewing needle.

"You are the first person who got that." she said.

I picked up my felt and needle and began making another hat, saying, "Why are you here?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir, but I'm searching for a white rabbit. Do you know where he could be?" she asked.

"Why would you ever want to find him?" I asked, still working on the hat and not looking at her.

"I don't know. Curiousity." she said in the most sweetest voice I've heard in a long time, just like Grace.

"Curiosity can kill you." I said, looking up at her.

"Why do you have so many hats?" she asked, lifting one of mine.

I didn't answer her. I just looked at her. Her soft blonde hair. Her pure black bow on her small head. Her deep blue eyes. Her blue dress that would remind me of the sky of Wonderland.

"Jefferson, are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Did you just call me Jefferson?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, that's your name, so yes. I did." she said.

I smiled. Someone actually called me by my name. Jefferson, not Mad Hatter. Why would someone call me Mad Hatter? Is it mad to do whatever you can to get back to your daughter, but it just happens your portal has to be a hat? I don't think there's anything wrong with that, but everyone else does. I just want my daughter back.

"Do you want to have a tea party?" I asked, remembering about Grace.

"I love tea!" she said, smiling and bouncing up and down.

"Then let's have that tea, with maybe the honors of knowing who you are?" I asked.

"I hardly know, sir, just at present. At least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then." she said, looking down at her dirty black shoes.

"It's alright, girl, let's just have that tea party." I said, putting my unfinished hat on the table and standing up.

I left the room, letting the girl follow me, and got a tea set. I set the tea up on the table and sat the girl down. She smiled and sat down. I pushed in her chair and sat in the seat in front of her.

"You're good at this, Mr. Jefferson. Do you have a daughter or something?" the girl asked, drinking some tea.

"No. I don't have a daughter. Anymore." I said, looking down, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Anymore? What happened to her?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing happened to her." I said, looking up, wiping the tear off my face.

"It's okay mister. I miss my parents too." she said, drinking some more tea.

I smiled, looking at this innocent girl. She looked down and poured herself some tea, as I continued to stare at her. She was so young and fragile. I couldn't let anything bad happen to her while she was in this small, annoying world.

"When's your birthday?" I asked, hoping that it was today so I could make it special for her.

"May fourth." she said, sipping tea.

"Well then," I said, trying to think of a way to make this non-birthday special, "Happy un-birthday."

"What's an un-birthday?" she asked, putting her cup on the table and looking at me.

"Everyone gets just one birthday, just one, but there are three-hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Then it's my un-birthday today!" she said, smiling and sipping more tea.

"Then happy un-birthday! What would you like for your un-birthday?" I asked.

"I would like to get back home" she said, looking in her empty tea cup.

"Sorry. I can't do that. I've been trying to get back home, but with no luck." I said, looking at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Jefferson. You don't have to-" she started.

"But I want to." I interrupted what she wanted to say.

"How about," she paused, trying to think of something, "You giving me many tea parties until I get back home."

"Why of course." I said with a smile.

"Well, I should get going. Discover more. Bye Jefferson. See you here tomorrow?" she said, standing up.

"Of course." I said, standing up.

She stood up and walked out of the doors. I started to clean up the tea set. I started to clean all the broken cups that we threw.

"And, Jefferson," I heard her say, popping her head in the door, "I remember who I am."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alice." she said, smiling and skipping away.

**Dedicated to AnOfficialOncer/my little Dallas**


	3. Author's Note

OKAY GUYS! I usually don't do this "Author's Note without a chapter" thing, but I need to tell you guys something very very important. I didn't write in a while because of writers block and writing scripts and medleys and other stories and drawing and recording and holidays and...well...I got real busy. I won't update as much anymore thanks to this thing called school. School starts tomorrow. I am trying to upload one chapter for each story in order of which I uploaded last, but I doubt I can write so much in so little time, with still having writer's block. I'm super sorry for not uploading when I was still getting a small amount of notifications. Just one or two, but still made me really happy. For everyone who is following me, sorry for the spam, because I'm uploading this Author's Note to every story I am still working on.

Also, on my bucket list, I have "publish a book" and I finally got a story line for it! It's one book, not a series, so, yeah. The idea is something like Meet the Robinsons involving either time travel (in the future) or parallel universes. I have _no _idea the plot though. That's all I got. If anyone wants to Private Message me, or Review on the story you found this on a plot, feel free.

First day of high school for me is tomorrow, so, we'll see how this goes. I'm...I have no idea what emotion I should feel, so, yeah. Just...whatever. All I know is that I still need to research on my teachers.

Merry Un-birthday to all,

crayola7437


End file.
